Vengeance is Mine
by S. Eerandgel
Summary: One Shot, After Riddick. This explains the flashback of Lord Marshall in that door way. Its about what leads up to the flash back. Please R


This is my first Riddick fic, please becompelled to review it when you finish reading, if you don't like it, flame me! If you like it, tell me so. Thank you readers.

Vengeance is Mine.  
By S.S.Eerandgel

I sat in the chair next to the roaring fire in the dark black stone fire place in the wall of his, no my chambers. In my hand I held a folded piece of paper containing the only thing I had left of her, my savior.

I remember it all, many do not believe so I stopped telling of it by the time I was six. When I realized that her memory was lost in the past, I moved on. I shaved the hair she loved so. I lost the form of the infant that was held in her arms. And I changed on the out side and in side.

I stared in to the fire, fingering the packet… and I remember what happened that night long ago……

Fire. Fire every where, it covered the whole planet. The cities fell in on them selves. Many died, some were "saved" and few escaped.

-Be still little child-

The baby in her arms calmed down instantly by her thought, he sniffed and looked around with his eyes. This was not what he was used to, abruptly woken up in the middle of the night and evacuated. Flames nipped at the hem of the woman dress who held him, she kicked a foot at them and they receded somewhat.

-Stay Back Flame!-

Fire. It was over whelming her balance of the Five, she was unstable, her hold on fire was slipping, soon the control would be gone and the flames would consume her and the Furian child in her arms. The fire reached for the ether in her being.

-Stay Back Fire-

She put more water and earth in her command, the fire fell back only a few more inches, leaving a circumference around her as she ran on through the burning rubble of the city.

-Only a little farther, child, be still a little longer-

She ran on looking for the one room, the one niche that would never burn, that was safe from all fire. The Elementals had foreseen this day, this day when the Furian race would fall. They had foreseen it, and acted on that knowledge and made for this day, for the child in her arms, an unburnable room. The Furians thought it a cute novel idea, a piece of art adolescent Elementals had put together for fun.

-We will be there soon-

The Furians did not know that it was made so they could be avenged. She ran on, eyes darting to every corner that could hide… Them. She covered the child's face with the cloak he was wrapped in as she ran into a particular thick patch of smoke. Then, it cleared and she knew were she was.

-Child, we are here-

The Elemetal looked cautiously around before entering the square cut door way. The moment her body crossed into the room, her control of the elements, fire, earth, water, wood and ether balanced out. The cause of that was the room, made of equal parts water, earth and metal, all fire repellent.

-I hope that They do not find us-

By now the flames had covered everything out side. She sat on the earthen floor and uncovered the small male Furian child in her arms. He looked at her with rich brown eyes, asking a silent question, young as he was, he felt her fear.

-Hush child, we are fine-

The child blinked feeling the unsent 'for now' in her message. He wiggled slightly and pulled a hand out from under the cloak, he reached up and touched her cheek, unknowingly pulling her fear from her and pushing into her the feeling children get when held by some one who loves them, the utmost sense of security. She smiled down at him and raised her own hand to stroke his soft mouse brown hair on his head. The noise of fire and death receded into the background as they saw only the other.

-You are so precious, child, so very precious-

Not long after, he feel asleep, dreaming baby dreams of soft laps, loving arms and caring hands. He dreamed of peace and family, the last time he ever would.

-Poor baby, we trust you to save us all-

The Elemental, not much more then a child her self, hummed quietly to the sleeping child. She knew that her end was near, she could feel him walking closer, she knew that she would die this night. This fire consumed night. The Elementals knew that whoever got the child this far would be killed, knowing this, she had volunteered. Out of all the Elemebtals, she would have the painless death, for she was an Ether Master, a very young one, but one at that. The fire would consume her quickly and painlessly. The child moved in her arms bringing her back from the memory.

-Be still, tis almost over-

The child settled. Remembering something suddenly, she pulled the cloak down to expose the front of his tunic checking to make sure the packet of papers was there. It was. She wrapped him tight as she felt Them approach the out side walls. She took a deep breath and prepared for her last moments alive.

-Tis almost over-

He stood in the door way staring at his kill, it was a young sickly body clothed in gray stained white, a girl child who clutched a baby in her arms. He smiled as the baby woke up and stared up at him, a Furian child. It must have been in the Elemental girl's charge, well, not anymore. He pushed fear and contempt towards the emotion sensitive mind, and an extra dose of abandonment to top it off. A menacing smile touched his lips as the emotion of fear shined in the baby's eyes as it look up at him in the dead girl arms. He turned and left. The fire reflected on the black of his armor. And the four faces of his helm.

I remember, I remember of the vow I vowed right then that some night, he would die, simple, and I would be the one to kill him, simple. Now I sit in his chambers, on his chair, he is dead, by my hand. You keep what you kill; it is mine now, this Empire of the Living Dead.

She never spoke the whole time she had held me, plucked me from my burning cradle. She is gone, and all that is left is her is this lock of hair that burns in the fire to join the rest that burned years ago. Her life story is now complete.


End file.
